Leia Organa
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 19 BBY | thuiswereld = Alderaan / Geboren te Polis Massa | vader = Anakin Skywalker | moeder = Padmé Amidala | broer = Luke Skywalker | echtgenoot = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Imperial Senator Princess of Alderaan | bijnaam = Your Highness Your Worship(fulness) | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,50 meter | haarkleur = Donkerbruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Defender Sporting Blaster | vervoer = Tantive IV Millennium Falcon | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance House of Organa | era = | films = }} Leia Organa was de dochter van Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala. Ze was één van de boegbeelden van de Rebel Alliance en één van de helden uit de Galactic Civil War. Biografie Voor de Rebellion (19 BBY - 0 BBY) Geboorte Leia werd net als haar tweelingsbroer Luke net na de Clone Wars geboren op Polis Massa. Alhoewel Leia haar moeder slechts één keer zou zien, zou ze voor de rest van haar leven haar herinneren als vriendelijk, maar droevig. Na haar geboorte werd ze, om haar afkomstig te verbergen, meegenomen door Bail Organa naar Alderaan. thumb|left|250px|Leia met haar pleegouders Jeugd op Alderaan Leia groeide op te Alderaan in het House of Organa onder bescherming van haar pleegouders Bail Organa en Queen Breha. De Organa's hadden er geen probleem mee om te vertellen tegen Leia dat ze geadopteerd was, maar over haar echte afkomst mochten ze uiteraard niets vrijgeven. In deze omgeving leerde Leia om te gaan met etiquette en protocol. Leia's beste vriendin was Winter, de dochter van Sheltay Retrac. Op zestienjarige leeftijd ging Leia naar de University of Alderaan om geschiedenis en kunst te studeren. Rond die periode leerde ze ook van Giles Durane en Sabé hoe ze zichzelf moest verdedigen met allerhande soorten van wapens. Imperial & Rebel Senator Bail Organa zag in Leia de ideale vervangster om de nieuwe Senator van Alderaan te worden. Haar vader introduceerde Leia in de wereld van de politiek en hij begreep al snel dat ze dezelfde eigenschappen had overgenomen van haar moeder: zelfvertrouwen en een geest voor politiek. Het duurde echter niet lang vooraleer Leia het rebelse karakter van haar echte vader, echte moeder en pleegvader overnam en zich verzette tegen de New Order. Zo overhoorde ze toevallig een gesprek tussen haar vader en Mon Mothma, twee van de architecten van de Rebel Alliance. In 1 BBY volgde Leia haar vader op als Senator van Alderaan. Daardoor werd ze de jongste Imperial Senator ooit. Ondertussen was het een publiek geheim dat Alderaan nog steeds hunkerde naar de Galactic Republic en dat er stilaan verzet ontstond tegen het Empire. Met de Tantive IV, het vroegere schip van haar vader, ondernam ze verschillende humanitaire missies. Door haar politieke immuniteit kon ze ook makkelijk missies ondernemen voor de Rebel Alliance waarin ze ondertussen actief was. Net voor de Battle of Yavin reisde Leia op diplomatieke missie naar Ralltiir. Daar leerde ze van een plaatselijke rebel dat het Empire bezig was aan de bouw van een superwapen. Toen Lord Tion, een vooraanstaand Imperial Officer die een oogje had op Leia, het bestaan van de Death Star I verklapte ontstond er een duel waarin Leia verplicht was om Tion te doden. Bail Organa zond Leia naar Tatooine om Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi te recruteren voor de strijd tegen het Empire. Onderweg kreeg Leia's schip echter de plannen van de Death Star I doorgestuurd door Rebellen die deze hadden buitgemaakt op Toprawa. Rebel Alliance Leader (0 BBY - 3 ABY) Ontmaskerd door het Empire Terwijl Leia onderweg was naar Tatooine werd ze echter achternagezeten door de Devastator, de Star Destroyer van Darth Vader. Net alvorens haar schip werd gevangengenomen, kon Leia de plannen verbergen in een Astromech Droid. Ze droeg de droid op om op zoek te gaan naar Obi-Wan Kenobi en hem de plannen naar haar vader te laten brengen. Even later werd Leia zelf gevangengenomen. Darth Vader doorzag Leia's dubbelspel als agente voor de Rebel Alliance en liet haar overbrengen naar de Death Star I. In een officiële mededeling, om sympathie voor de Rebel Alliance te vermijden, liet Vader verstaan dat de Tantive IV was terechtgekomen in een Asteroid Field en dat alle passagiers waren omgekomen. thumb|left|250px|Leia Organa als Imperial Senator Aan boord van de Death Star Met alle middelen probeerden Wilhuff Tarkin en Darth Vader de geheime basis van de Rebel Alliance te weten te komen van Leia. Maar geholpen door haar latente Force krachten loste Leia niets over de locatie. Haar krachten hielpen haar vermoedelijk ook om haar identiteit te verbergen voor Darth Vader, haar echte vader. Zelfs na verschillende folteringen wou Leia niets verklappen over de locatie. Tarkin besloot dan maar een andere tactiek toe te passen en dreigde ermee om Alderaan op te blazen met de Death Star I. Uit angst vertelde Leia dat de basis zich op Dantooine bevond. Tarkin vond het echter toch niet zo'n slecht idee om Alderaan te vernietigen en blies de planeet op. Door de Death Star I zou het Empire nu oppermachtig zijn en de vernietiging van een symbool als Alderaan zou de sympathisanten van de rebellenbeweging zeker de moed doen verliezen. Totaal gedemoraliseerd werd Leia teruggevoerd naar haar cel waar ze wachtte op haar executie nadat het Empire had ontdekt dat de basis op Dantooine verlaten was. Onverwacht bezoek Zo ver zou het echter niet komen, want plotseling kreeg Leia het bezoek van een nogal kleine Stormtrooper. Deze persoon introduceerde zich als Luke Skywalker. Luke kwam Leia redden en was in het bezit geraakt van de Astromech Droid waarin Leia de plannen van de Death Star I had verstopt. De stormachtige kennismaking met de 'flyboy' Han Solo en zijn Wookiee partner, Chewbacca, zorgde meteen voor een spanning tussen Leia en Han. Nadat ze bijna werden verpletterd in de Trash Compactor moesten ze nu bij Solo's schip zien te geraken. Doorheen de talloze gangen van de Death Star I raakte de groep opgesplitst. Luke nam Leia mee en met verenigde krachten konden ze ontkomen aan de Stormtroopers en maakten ze samen een sprong over een enorme gapende schacht van de Death Star I. Toen ze aan het schip arriveerden, zag Leia hoe Darth Vader aan het vechten was met een mysterieus figuur. Al snel begreep ze dat dit Obi-Wan Kenobi was, de vriend van haar vader die ze normaal gezien had moeten gaan halen op Tatooine. Kenobi sneuvelde echter en ontsnappen was de enige oplossing. Dankzij de vliegkunsten van Chewbacca en de schutterskwaliteiten van Han Solo en Luke kon de Millennium Falcon naar de echte rebellenbasis vluchten op Yavin 4. Leia wist echter dat het Empire hen doelbewust had laten vluchten. De enige hoop was nu een zwakte te ontdekken in de plannen van de Death Star I. De omgang met de twee mannen die haar hadden gered was op z'n minst verwarrend te noemen. Han Solo leek een huurling te zijn die enkel op geld gaf en de sympathieke, maar ietwat naïeve Luke had duidelijk een boontje voor haar. Rebel Princess thumb|left|250px|De helden genieten van de overwinning Leia wenste Luke succes met een kus die Luke weer moed insprak om de Death Star I aan te vallen na de dood van zijn mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Leia kon niet veel meer doen dan in spanning afwachten totdat Luke, met de hulp van Han Solo en Chewbacca de Death Star I opblies. Leia was net als alle andere rebellen dolgelukkig maar misschien wel in het bijzonder omdat Han Solo had bewezen dat geld niet het belangrijkste was in zijn leven. In een ceremonie overhandigde ze de nieuwe helden van de Rebel Alliance een welverdiende decoratie. Op weg naar Hoth Na de vernietiging van Alderaan was Leia niet alleen een symbool geworden voor de overlevenden van haar planeet maar ook van de Rebel Alliance. Leia had eigenlijk geen feitelijke rang in het leger van de Alliance, maar vervulde talloze diplomatieke missies om met haar ervaring planeten proberen te overtuigen om de kant van de Alliance te kiezen. Samen met haar nieuwe vrienden beleefde ze tal van avonturen en de driehoeksverhouding tussen Leia, Luke en Han zette zich voort. Luke en Leia kwamen erg goed overeen maar het was toch eerder Han Solo die haar voorkeur wegdroeg. Alhoewel ze vaak in de clinch ging met de Corellian was er een aantrekkingskracht die ze voor Luke ook bezat, maar zich daar anders vertaalde. Op de vlucht voor het Empire (3 ABY) Echo Base Command & Liking nice men thumb|right|250px|Leia en Han Solo Op de nieuwe Echo Base op Hoth was Leia één van de belangrijkste figuren. Toen de basis werd veroverd door het Empire in 3 ABY nam Han Solo Leia mee op de Millennium Falcon nadat ingestort ijs de weg naar haar transport had geblokkeerd. Na een helse rit doorheen een Asteroid Field landde de Falcon in een gigantische spelonk op een grote asteroïde. Daar zette de spanning zich voort tussen Leia en Han die zich ook al had gemanifesteerd op Hoth. Daar had Han gezegd dat Leia best een kus van een Wookiee kon gebruiken nadat Leia had tegengesproken dat ze gevoelens voor Han koesterde. Hun ruzie was zelfs zo uit de hand gelopen dat ze Luke kuste terwijl Han er bijstond. Tijdens het herstellen van de Falcon, waardoor er niet in Hyperspace kon worden gegaan, kon Leia haar gevoelens voor Solo niet meer verbergen. Toen Han haar benaderde gaf ze toe aan haar emoties en kuste ze de Corellian. Dankzij C-3PO bleef de romance op dat moment echter beperkt. Valstrik op Cloud City Nadat ze in allerijl waren ontkomen aan een enorme Space Slug, zette Han koers naar Bespin waar een oude kameraad van hem, Lando Calrissian, een Tibanna gasmijn uitbaatte. Leia voelde van in het begin dat iets niet klopte op Cloud City en vertrouwde Lando niet. Haar gevoel bleek te kloppen toen alweer Darth Vader hen stond op te wachten. Alles was een valstrik om Luke, die na Hoth zijn eigen weg had gevolgd, naar Cloud City te lokken. Han zou worden overgeleverd aan de Bounty Hunter Boba Fett die Han zou uitleveren aan Jabba the Hutt, zodat Han eindelijk zijn schulden zou kunnen 'afbetalen'. Toen Han werd ingevroren in Carbonite bevestigde Leia dat ze van Han hield. Nu Han er niet meer was, moest Chewbacca haar beschermen. Darth Vader eiste van Lando dat Leia en Chewbacca aan hem werden overgeleverd, maar dit vond Lando te ver gaan. Hij had genoeg van de verraderlijke overeenkomst met Vader en zorgde ervoor dat Leia en Chewbacca konden ontsnappen. Alhoewel Leia nog altijd niet overtuigd was van Lando's goede wil, konden ze samen ontkomen op Cloud City en een gehavende Luke redden doordat Leia de hulpkreet van Luke, door de voor haar verborgen Force krachten, had gehoord. Lando beloofde aan Leia om Han op te sporen. Samen met Luke, met wie er duidelijk iets was gebeurd, keek ze hoe de Millennium Falcon vertrok om haar geliefde terug te vinden. Zoektocht naar Han Net als alle vrienden van Han, was Leia bijzonder actief in het terugvinden van de Corellian. Dit leidde haar naar de planeet Mandalore en naar de catacomben van het paleis van Prince Xizor op Coruscant. Daar nam ze beslag op de kledij van Boushh, een overleden Ubese Bounty Hunter. Leia's echte afkomst (4 ABY) Redding van Han thumb|right|200px|Leia als Jabba's slavin Leia infiltreerde als Boushh de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt waar Han dan toch uiteindelijk was terechtgekomen. Nadat ze haar geliefde had bevrijd uit het Carbonite werd ze ontmaskerd en gedwongen om als een schaarsgeklede slavin Jabba te plezieren. Ze moest toekijken hoe Luke bijna werd opgegeten door de Rancor en hoe Han Solo, Luke en Chewbacca werden geofferd aan de Sarlacc. Op dat moment kwam Luke in actie en viel Jabba's organisatie uit elkaar. Leia zag haar kans en gebruikte de ketting die haar gevangenhield om Jabba te wurgen. Met bovenmenselijke krachten trok Leia het laatste stukje leven uit Jabba the Hutt. Endor Strike Team Nadat ze dit akelige hoofdstuk had afgesloten, sloot Leia zich aan bij het Endor Strike Team dat onder leiding van Han een cruciale missie moest vervullen. Leia was bijzonder trots dat Han zich voltijds bij de Rebel Alliance had aangesloten en dat hij gepromoveerd was tot General. Toen ook Luke zich kandidaat stelde om mee te gaan, voelde ze dat er iets scheelde bij haar vriend. Luke stelde haar gerust dat hij haar later alles zou vertellen. Op Endor moest Leia meteen in actie komen om te verhinderen dat Scout Troopers de aanwezigheid van het Endor Strike Team zouden rapporteren. Na een wilde achtervolging maakte ze kennis met Wicket W. Warrick, een plaatselijke bewoner van Endor. Wicket nam Leia mee naar zijn dorp waar zijn stam woonde. Daar werd ze later verenigd met haar vrienden toen ze gevangen genomen waren door de stam van Wicket. Dankzij Luke werden ze echter bevrijd en kon C-3PO hen overhalen om de Rebel Alliance te steunen in de strijd tegen het Galactic Empire. Another Skywalker Toen Leia Luke geruisloos zag wegsluipen, sprak ze hem aan. Luke vertelde wat hem dwarszat en het was een heel deel informatie dat Leia te verwerken kreeg. Luke vertelde immers dat Leia zijn tweelingszuster was en dat niemand minder dan Darth Vader hun vader was. Leia raadde Luke aan om te vluchten van Vader, maar Luke geloofde in het goede in hun vader en wou hem confronteren met zijn verleden. Bewust van haar echte afkomst, nam Leia meer dan ooit gemotiveerd deel aan de Battle of Endor. Daarin raakte ze gewond aan haar arm, maar hielp ze mee om de het Planetary Shield rond Death Star II op te blazen. He's my brother Toen Han en Leia zagen hoe de Death Star II werd vernietigd, voelde Leia dat Luke was ontnapt. Han opperde dat hij Leia en Luke niets zou in de weg staan om samen een leven te beginnen, maar Leia kon Han het heuglijke nieuws brengen dat Luke haar broer was. Samen met Han, Luke en haar andere vrienden vierde Leia feest in het dorp van de Ewoks. Toen Luke zich even had teruggetrokken, was het Leia die hem terug bij zijn vrienden bracht. 250px|right|thumb|Han & Leia op Endor Achter de schermen * Leia Organa werd vertolkt door Carrie Fisher. * Leia is uitgegroeid tot een populair icoon omwille van haar haarstijl uit Episode IV en door haar metalen bikini uit Episode VI. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Leia Organa in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary category:Adel category:Alderaanians category:Heroes of Yavin category:Imperial Senators bg:Принцеса Лея de:Leia Organa Solo en:Leia Organa Solo es:Leia Organa fi:Leia Organa Solo fr:Leia Organa pl:Leia Organa Solo pt:Léia Organa Solo ru:Лея Органа Соло